Life and Death
by Harpygirl91
Summary: BSM When a new threat kidnaps the majority of the Sailor Senshi, except for Hotaru and Meghan. The Hoshi Tenshi call upon the help of the soul society. Full summary inside. MeghanMors, HotaruRenji, DestinyToshiro, EmilyYumichika, and some others
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bleach/SM, When a new enemy threatens the Soul Society from the human world a select amount of shinigami come to earth. While explaining about a mysterious threat to Ichigo the shinigami get a mysterious letter offering them help from the Hoshi Tenshi, A Judge of Death, and the Senshi of Death. Who are these five mysterious people and what connection do they have to the Soul Society? Also what has happened to the other senshi, who have mysteriously disappeared with out a trace? Couples: Destiny/Toshiro, Rukia/Ichigo, Mors/Meghan, Hotaru/Renji, Emily/Yumichika, and some other pairing including slight Rei/Byakuya later on.

Senshi & Hoshi Tenshi (minus Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna)-17

Mors- 19

Chapter 1: The new threat

Meghan sweatdropped as she stared at the group in the room, and was rather surprised that no one in the room had noticed her yet. She twirled a strand of her waist length wavy dark brown hair with blood red highlights as her mind wandered to Mors. The last time she had seen the handsome Judge of Death was a month ago. Meghan's chocolate brown eyes glimmered softly as she remembered why Mors had to go away for a while. Apparently there had been some trouble on the Saturian moon that Mors' parents lorded over and he had been called to help with the problem.

(Flashback)

"Oi, Mors!" Meghan shouted as she ran to meet up with her 6' 2" friend as he waited outside of the doors of the Tokyo University registration office," What'cha doing here?"

"Waiting." Mors said simply dressed in black pants and a tight black wife beater with his favorite pair of biker boots.

"For what?" Meghan said stepping back a few steps back so she wouldn't have to tilt her head too far up to stare Mors in the face quietly cursing her genetics that made her a measly 5' 3" .

"You." Mors said bending down gently rubbing his nose against the Texan's nose, causing Meghan to blush however she didn't ask him any more questions because Mors probably wouldn't answer her anyway. "Did you get accepted?"

"Huh?" Meghan said still blushing because Mors hadn't straightened up so the deep black pool that were his eyes were staring straight into hers," O-oh yeah. I'm going to start taking classes next week."

"What major did you decide on?" Mors asked as he straightened.

"Forensics." Meghan said as they started to head off the campus," That way I can help put bastards like my grandfather behind bars."

Mors smiled down at her as she got all giddy when she saw his black motorcycle," You brought it!!!!"

"I thought you would like to ride it today." Mors said simply handing her a helmet as he put his on. After they both had their helmets on Meghan climbed on behind Mors and wrapped her arms tightly around him. When they reached the orphanage where the two lived Meghan was the first one off the bike and she burst out laughing as she took her helmet off. Mors chuckled as he took his helmet off and reached over to Meghan and attempted to brush her hair with his fingers. Meghan stopped laughing and stared up at him as he gently brushed her hair however while in the middle of it all of a sudden Mors bent down and gently brushed his lips against hers.

_I will miss you while I'm gone Meghan-chan… _Mors gently whispered into her mind before all of a sudden he was gone with only a letter left behind to explain the situation on to Meghan.

(end flashback)

Meghan sighed as she thought about how Mors left. What kind of guy just disappeared in the middle of kissing a girl? Ugh!! Mors was so frustrating at times yet Meghan couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be kissed by him again? Or to see what he looked like with his shoulder length jet black hair looked like when it was down out of it's usual high ponytail?

_AHHH!! Get your freaking head out of the gutter, Meghan!!_ Meghan shouted inwardly at herself _There's more important stuff going on than your love life. Which you haven't had much of in the past few years. _

"Kuso." Meghan said out loud as the shinigami in the room that she was spying on noticed her and she just had to be in her Tokyo University uniform. Which wasn't so bad by itself it was black with a white shirt underneath the jacket it was just that the short was short enough to be considered a mini-skirt and Meghan had wore her combat boots today.

"HEY!! What are you doing spying on us?!?!" A tall male one with orange hair and brown eyes shouted as he pointed at her (Ichigo).

Meghan smirked as she jumped into the room through a window "Damn you shinigami are really slow. I've been out there for at least 15 minutes listening to these two arguing." Meghan stated as she pointed at the guy with orange hair and another tall guy with spiky red hair in a ponytail and numerous tattoos (Renji)," But I'll give ya'll points for putting up with them." Meghan raised an eyebrow as she surveyed the room at the collected shinigami in the room. There was a really short guy one that looked like and elementary school student with white spiky hair and turquoise colored eyes. (Toshiro) A man with black hair and eyes that stood about a couple inches shorter than Mors with several white things in his hair which Meghan developed an instant dislike of him because of the breeding and arrogance that seemed to pour from every pore of his being. (Byakuya) A bald buy with pink markings by his eyes. (Ikkaku) Even a guy with black hair and gray eyes that had feathers attached to his face. At least there were two other girls in the room. One who stood about Meghan's height with flipped out black hair and black eyes. (Rukia) And one with wavy reddish blonde hair and brown eyes. The only thing about the second girl that irked Meghan was how low cut her shinigami uniform was. (Matsumoto)

"…" Meghan glared back at the shinigami who were glaring at her," Oi. Okay I'll tell ya'll people why I'm here. Take a seat it is a rather long explanation. Oh and I'll also explain why I can you during it."

The shinigami obeyed her. Meghan casually stuck her middle finger up at Ichigo and Renji who were still glaring at her before beginning," First off I'll tell you who I am. My human name is Meghan Saiken Jocelyn, and yes orangy I am related to the CEO of Saiken industries. However I'm also known by three other names, Akashinju of the Hoshi Tenshi; Princess Meshiha of the sun, and Sailor Solaris the Sailor Senshi of the sun and life."

"Impossible." Byakuya stated plainly," almost all of the sailor senshi are missing except for the senshi of death. We were discussing that earlier before we discovered you."

"I know that damn it!" Meghan snapped at Byakuya whose eyes widened at the girls sudden change in attitude," I rarely transform into Sailor Solaris anyway! And just for your information the senshi of death is practically dying of pain since the other Sailor Senshi are missing. Saturn is a really close friend of mine! That's why I'm here. I'm worried the people who took the other Sailor Senshi are going to realize they forgot two of them and come back for us. I don't care about me, I have plenty of disguises to hide myself with but Hotaru-chan can only transform into Sailor Saturn and she needs some freaking protection! And the thing that took the other senshi won't stop with us. I can tell they're doing experiments with senshi DNA. Who knows when they'll capture some shinigami and test combining Senshi DNA with Shinigami DNA!"

The shinigami stared at the short girl as she trembled slightly from the force of her frustration. The girl had gone from playful to angry to sad in the span of a few minutes and for added weirdness they all could've sworn that they had seen Meghan's brown eyes turn blood red for a minute while she snapped at Byakuya.

"Oh you poor sweetie!" Matsumoto exclaimed and hugged Meghan as Meghan clenched her hands into fists as she tried to fight back tears that were caused by her frustration," You know we were going to try and find Sailor Saturn to protect her!! We just didn't know what her human name was!!"

"Can't breath." Meghan said struggling for air as Matsumoto practically suffocate her.

"Oh sorry, sweetie!" Matsumoto said letting her go and Meghan took several deep gasps to catch her breath.

"I can't introduce ya'll to her know but I can this weekend. She's performing this weekend with the Hoshi Tenshi at a charity concert." Meghan said digging into a pocket of her school bag and pulled out ten concert tickets," Here these will also work as backstage passes so I can introduce you to the rest of the Hoshi Tenshi and Hotaru before the concert. Come at least an hour early so you can get good seats and I can properly introduce ya'll to them oh by the way what are all of your names. Please just first names, I'm an American so last names confuse me. There's a few too many so fell free to bring anyone else you want to it. "

"Oh I'm Matsumoto, that's Taicho Toshiro, Taicho Byakuya, Rukia, Yumichika, Ichigo, Renji, and finally that Ikkiaku (?)" Matsumoto said smiling then she looked at Meghan with a curious look on her face," By the way what is a Hoshi Tenshi?"

"We're keepers of balance." Meghan said sweatdropping," Well that actually the simplest explanation of it that I can come up with. Another explanation is that we make sure that what's supposed to happen happens."

"They also are the guardians of destiny and fate." A calm voice said from behind Meghan and they all turned to see Mors standing behind Meghan.

"Mors." Meghan whispered staring up at him from the floor and watched him as he kneeled down on one knee in front of her and placed a hand on the top of her head before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her lips which caused the poor teenage girl's cheeks to redden.

"AWW!!" Matsumoto said loudly," You didn't say your boyfriend was coming, Meghan-chan!"

"He's not…" Meghan began but was interrupted by Mors sitting down on the ground Indian style and Meghan finally noticing what he was wearing. Mors was wearing a pair of tight leather pants and a dark blue tank top that gave everyone in the room a good idea of how muscular and strong Mors was. A little chibi inside of Meghan's head began to do a happy dance at the sight and Meghan suddenly had a great appreciation of how the Saturians trained their soldiers. Also to add to Meghan's blush Mors pulled her onto his lap and began to play with her hair plus Mors also seemed to have eyes only for her and completely ignored everyone else in the room. Meghan waved one of her hands in front of his face," Um… Hello earth to Mors!!"

That's when Meghan realized it; Mors' eyes were following her hands. Meghan's eyes widened in shock that registered to the other people in the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Renji asked.

"I'm blind." Mors stated simply.

"We're going now!" Meghan snapped, her voice filled with anger and concern. Anger at the person who blinded Mors and concern for him," Meet us at that concert an hour before it starts okay?"

Some of the shinigami nodded while some, like Byakuya remained motionless. Afterwards Mors and Meghan were surrounded by shadows and disappeared. The two reappeared at the orphanage where Meghan lived, more specifically the room Meghan shared with her two friends Destiny and Emily.

Destiny was a 5'2" beauty with curly black hair with blue highlights and dark blue eyes, extremely close to midnight blue. Today she had chosen to wear a kimono top with a tight pair of black jeans.

Emily was a 5'8" Californian with straight dark red hair that reached her waist and large green eyes. She was wearing a tight blue Hawaiian style top with a simple pair of blue jeans.

"Meghan! You're back!" Destiny exclaimed," Mors! You're back too!!"

Mors nodded and that's when Emily and Destiny noticed Mors' eyes and the fact that Mors was holding Meghan.

"Let's sit down." Meghan said calmly and pulled Mors over to her bed and they both sat down on it while Emily and Destiny took this as a queue to leave the room, leaving the two alone.

"Mors, what happened?" Meghan asked getting straight to the point.

"It's a punishment." Mors said.

"What for? What could you have been punished for?" Meghan asked cupping his face in her hands.

"Loving you." Mors stated simply cupping her face as well," It is forbidden for a judge of death to experience love or happiness and I have experienced both. I can not be killed because there is no one to replace me if were killed."

"So they blinded you?!?" Meghan exclaimed angrily," I should!!!"

"You should do nothing." Mors said with one of his slight smiles as Meghan's hands fell from his face," I don't mind being blind. I've been blind for two weeks in earth time. I'm getting used to it. If it's the price I have to pay for loving you. I'd pay it over and over again."

Meghan sat there in shock as Mors leaned forward and kissed her nose. Meghan laughed," That's my nose, Mors. Here's my mouth." (Yes it's copied from Fantastic 4 but it fit the situation!!) Meghan slowly closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his.

End chapter 1

Harpygirl91- So what do you think?

Renji- (with an arm around Hotaru) I like who I'm paired up with.

Hotaru- (blush)

Sesshomaru- (growls) remove the arm before I remove it for you.

Harpygirl91- oh gosh!! Sesshomaru's being over protective of Hotaru again!! I better get him away from Renji!! I'll update ASAP!!


	2. Hotaru

Harpygirl91- (blushing) This chapter is dedicated to shinnsteller13 who dubbed me his favorite fan. Thank you so much it's such an honor to be called that!! However I can't play favorites! I love all of my readers and reviewers!

Chapter 2: The Firefly

"Great." Meghan said sarcastically as the looked at the abandoned stage and the puddles that were beginning to form on the ground," It would begin to rain now. Looks like we'll have to find a place to wait for those shinigami." The leader of the Hoshi Tenshi was wearing a loose-fitting pair of blue jeans and a tight red t-shirt with a black guitar on it.

"Hey! You didn't tell us we were meeting them today!" Meghan's fellow Hoshi Tenshi Destiny snapped while pouting. Destiny had jet-black hair in a curly bob cut and bright blue eyes. Destiny like Meghan was barely over 5 feet yet she handled it in a different way. She tended to wear heels and bottoms that elongated her legs. As she was doing now; she was wearing a tight pair of black jeans and a light gray tank top with her name written on it in black.

"Yeah she did." The final Hoshi Tenshi Emily said. Emily was the opposite of her two friends, she stood about 5' 7" and whereas Destiny was a New Yorker and Meghan was a Texan, Emily was a Californian. Emily had red hair that reached her knees and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a tight pair of blue jeans and a dark blue halter-top.

"She did?" Destiny said looking at them in confusion.

"Hai." Hotaru said nodding her head as the rain was still soaking them. Hotaru's black-purple hair was hanging limply against her shoulders and her normally bright violet eyes were clouded with sadness. She was wearing a long flowing black skirt that reached her ankles and a dark violet spaghetti strap top. "We really should get out of this rain." Hotaru said and all four girls headed to a covered picnic table where Mors had been all a long.

Mors shook his head at the girls who were soaked and chuckled lightly," How long do you think it will be until they show up?"

"I don't know maybe… Oh well never mind there they are." Meghan said and jumped up on top of a picnic table to try and catch their attention," SHINIGAMI OVER HERE!!"

"Kuso." Ichigo said as he saw Meghan," Are you usually that loud?"

"No I'm grumpy and soaking wet. Can we go now?" Meghan said simply as the seven shinigami joined them.

"No." Destiny said simply," We have to at least introduce ourselves before we all go to 'Taru's." Then Destiny and Emily spotted Renji who was dressed in what he considered fashionable. His taste was obviously questionable due to the fact he was wearing a pair of bleach-splattered pants with a purple hoodie that was only half-way zipped up. They didn't mind the view of his muscles; however, the fashion conscious parts of Destiny and Emily started to react to Renji's clothing choice.

"Okay who dressed you? And how blind were they?" Emily said laughing.

"Destiny, Emily!" Mors snapped," How he dresses is none of our concern."

"Fine, fine Mr. Grumpy Pants." Destiny said pouting," Ruin my fun why don't you?"

"This isn't a time to be having fun." Toshiro said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Destiny said tweaking Toshiro's nose," You're just an elementary school kid you shouldn't be so serious."

"I'M NOT IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!!!" Toshiro yelled at the giggling Hoshi Tenshi.

"I know just thought I would say that to see your reaction." Destiny said shrugging," Oh by the way I'm Destiny or Tiny as some like to call me. The redhead is Emily or Emi and last but not least Hotaru or Taru as we like to call her. Taru's also the person you all will be protecting."

"This little girl?" Renji said grabbing a hold of Hotaru wrist," How is she the senshi of death and destruction? She's so tiny and frail looking."

"Y-you shouldn't judge by appearances, Renji-san" Hotaru said trying to suppress the blush that threatened to cover her face," I-I'm stronger than I look!"

"Good." Renji smirked down at her.

Hotaru glared up at him before he placed a hand on top of her head," Good now you finally have some emotions in your eyes, they looked dead."

Those words were all it took for Hotaru's face to be covered in a bright blush. Rukia shook her head at Renji's actions as Byakuya looked on in disinterest. Meghan exchanged a knowing look with Destiny. Ever since the other senshi had been kidnapped, Hotaru had been detached from the world around her. She went about her normal routine except it was if Hotaru was only a shell of her former self.

"I wonder if anyone will fall for Hotaru." Destiny said grinning," It might do her some good."

"Really?" Matsumoto asked jumping into Meghan and Destiny's conversation," Hmm. But who would be good with her?"

"First choice would probably be Byakuya; however, he's too cold." Meghan said.

"Second choice…Hmm…" Destiny said looking over all of the guys," I would actually say the baldie. Yet when I think about it he would go better with Makoto."

"Ohh... You know what?" Matsumoto whispered to the two teenagers, who leaned closer to the Lieutenant," Let's try to set her up with all of the guys!"

"What are you doing?" Toshiro stated looking at the three strangly," We have to get going now."

"Yeah. We don't want to get colds." Meghan said quickly averting Toshiro's question," Wait…How are we all going to get to Hotaru's house?"

"You forget that Mors can transport us all by shadows." Emily pointed out causing Meghan to sweatdrop.

"You have to fill me in on what's going on." Emily whispered quickly to Meghan before turning to Mors," Do you think you have enough energy to transport all of us?"

"If we huddle." Mors replied.

"How close?" Meghan asked warily.

"All touching." He stated.

"Great." Meghan said rolling her eyes before wrapping her arms around Mors. Everyone then stared at her in shock," What? He said we all had to be touching. No one else is getting this close to my man. Except maybe Hotaru, but that's only because they're cousins."

A small smile graced Hotaru's lips yet it quickly disappeared as she clung to Mors' arm. Meghan gave Renji a weird look as he wrapped his arms around Hotaru and a light blush covered her face.

Everybody soon was in the huddle with Byakuya farthest from Mors because he refused to hug, cuddle, or cling to anyone. He instead optioned for grabbing onto Yumichika's neck.

"Why do I have the feeling he wants to kill me?" Yumichika whispered to Emily, he was holding onto her by wrapping his arm around Emily's shoulders.

"Because he not holding onto a cute girl!" Emily joked while sticking her tongue out at Byakuya.

"No flirting right now weirdos." Meghan snapped as their shadows began to meld together and they began to sink into the ground.

A feeling of weightlessness filled Renji when he had been completely covered by the shadows. No one else was visible except for Hotaru who unconsciously leaned into him.

"Daijobu ka?" Hotaru asked turning her face to look up at him as they began to rise up.

"Yeah. Hey, where are we going?" Renji asked.

"My home." Hotaru stated warily as everyone's head rose through the floor of her home.

"You okay?" Emily asked Hotaru, who looked paler than normal. Everyone began to let go of each other.

"I-I'm not feeling well." Hotaru said before fainting against Renji.

"Hotaru!" Destiny and Meghan shouted.

(end 2nd chapter)

Sesshomaru- (eye twitching) He better not try anything

Harpygirl91- You shall do nothing or…DEATH BY STEREO!!!

Ichigo- what is with you?

Harpygirl91- My mom bought The Lost Boys and I love that line!!

Ichigo- What is that?

Harpygirl91- A 1980's vampire movie. Well R&R!


	3. Fake

Harpygirl91-I think Sesshomaru, Raito, and Gaara are going to kill me for this chapter

Harpygirl91-I think Sesshomaru, Raito, and Gaara are going to kill me for this chapter.

(Chapter 3)

"You okay?" Renji asked the pale girl in his arms. Hotaru shook her head slightly as she clutched his sweater.

"I think I'm going to puke." Hotaru groaned. Renji paled and quickly turned to Meghan.

"Down the hall, third door to your left." Meghan replied quickly. Renji scooped Hotaru up into his arms and dashed towards wherever Meghan had directed him. A grin covered his face as the room turned out to be a bathroom. He quickly set Hotaru by the toilet and stepped out of the way as Hotaru's lunch came back up.

"Um…This is awkward." Renji commented as Hotaru wiped her mouth with a washrag.

Hotaru smiled awkwardly at Renji," I-I'm going to take a shower. Then I'll go lay down."

"Okay." Renji replied without moving.

"Um…" Hotaru blushed as she stared at Renji with widened eyes.

"Oh." Renji blushed as well before rushing out of the bathroom and shutting the door," I'll stay out here if you need anything."

"Arigato." Hotaru shouted in response as she locked the door.

"Is she okay?" Mors asked as Hotaru locked the door.

"Yeah. She puked a little bit, but she should be okay after her shower." Renji explained," Where's your chibi?"

"She's is speaking with Byakuya-san and Toshiro-san about living arrangements." Mors stated," She is going to contact Ichigo-san's father and make up an explanation for his sudden disappearance."

"You know, you and Meghan are really different." Renji pointed out as he leaned against the wall.

A small smile graced Mors' face before Meghan stuck her head around the end of the hallway," Why are you two talking about me?"

"He is." Mors lied while pointing at Renji.

"Could you two go help Matsumoto-san with supper?" Meghan asked as she walked over to Mors," I want to talk to Taru-chan."

"She's taking a shower." Renji grinned as perverse thoughts entered his brain.

"I know." Meghan glared," I figured the bathroom may be one of the few places where she and I can talk in private."

"Be patient with her." Mors advised before kissing Meghan on top of her head.

"Yes sir!" Meghan replied sarcastically while saluting lazily. As Mors and Renji disappeared around the corner, Meghan's expression changed to a smile that could only be described as evil. Her hand neared the doorknob of the bathroom; however, as her hand landed on the handle, Mors appeared out of nowhere with his claymore and attacked 'Meghan'.

"Mors, what are you doing?" Meghan shouted as she dodged the attack.

"You're not Meghan." Mors stated coldly as he grabbed the false Meghan and threw her against the wall.

"What's going on?" Renji exclaimed. While the two of them had been heading to the kitchen, Mors had suddenly turned around and a sword had manifested in Mors' hand.

"Mors, it's me!" The fake pleaded as tears rolled down her cheeks," I love you."

"Bitch please, you are a terrible actress." Destiny sneered as she and Emily joined the small group in the hallway," Where's the real Meghan?"

"I'm the real Meghan!" The fake shrieked," Why don't you believe me?"

"Silence." Mors growled and pulled a spirit from the body.

"AHH!" The fake screamed," What are you doing, Mors?"

"A gigai." Emily observed as she looked at the body and then the spirit.

"What's going on?" Hotaru asked as she dashed out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

(Karakura Town)

"D-damn it." Meghan gasped painfully as she tried to walk down the alleyway where Aizen had left her for dead. She paused as she saw three people at the end of the alley that were heading straight for her. It was hard for Meghan to tell what they looked like because she was struggling to stay conscious.

"Are you okay?" One of the people asked. The person was a female with orange hair and a large bust.

"Do you know Urahara Kisuke?" Meghan demanded as she clung to the wall with all of her remaining strength.

"Yes." One of the other people responded.

"Take me to him." Meghan demanded as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep. Sado rushed forward to catch the bleeding girl. The girl was covered in cuts and bruises that marred her skin. Not only was she beaten nearly to death, it looked like someone had taken a weed whacker to her hair. "Mors," The girl whispered as a tear ran down her face," I'm so sorry."

"Should we take her to Urahara-san?" Orihime asked.

"She must know him." Uryu stated as he adjusted his glasses," We should; however, we'll be cautious of her."

(Urahara's shop)

Urahara stared as Meghan as Orihime healed her. _What is a Hoshi Tenshi doing in Karakura Town?_

"Do you know her?" Uryu asked.

"It's more like I know of her." Urahara replied," I've never meet her before now."

"Who is she?" Sado asked.

"Let's see. She's known as Meguhanu-hime, Sailor Solaris, Akashinju, and Meghan." Urahara explained," Let's call her Meg-chan."

"Sailor Solaris?" Orihime repeated," Does that mean she's a Sailor Senshi?"

"I thought they stayed in Tokyo." Uryu stated.

"Not lately." Meghan groaned as she sat up before turning to Urahara," So you're hat and clogs?"

"Yep nice to meet you Ohime-sama!" Urahara grinned.

"Shove it." Meghan glared.

"What happened to you?" Urahara asked.

"I was attacked by Aizen and some arrancar." Meghan explained," I don't remember much. My head was slammed into the concrete a lot."

Urahara frowned before shooing everyone else out of the room," So Aizen is going after the Sailor Senshi?"

"Yeah." Meghan replied," I think he's trying to combine the powers of an arrancar with a Sailor Senshi's powers. If he succeeds we are quite literally screwed."

"Nice wording." Urahara laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now the question is. How am I going to get back to Tokyo?" Meghan glared.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Urahara asked.

"I have a feeling that Aizen tried to replace me with somebody else." Meghan explained," And I have a boyfriend that I am not about to lose because of a guy that reminds me of Dr. Evil from the Austin Powers movies."

(End Chapter 3)

Renji- Yes! I got to see Hotaru in a towel!

Raito- I got to see her in only her underwear.

Sesshomaru- I'm married to her. I'll let you imagine how I've seen her.

Harpygirl91- (blushing) This is extremely awkward for me to listen too.

Hotaru- At least they're not talking about you!


	4. Real

Harpygirl91- I'm trying really hard to make good on my promise

Harpygirl91- I'm trying really hard to make good on my promise to add two new chapters to each of my stories. So here's chapter four of Life and Death

Chapter 4: Replacement

Meghan quietly stood up as the sound of snoring filled Urahara's house. Urahara had insisted that she stay until she was completely healed; however, Meghan wasn't about to leave her friends to deal with a replacement Meghan.

"Where are you going, Meg-chan?" Orihime asked as Meghan tried to sneak out of the room.

"Home." Meghan replied," And why are you calling me Meg-chan?"

"You can't go by yourself!" Orihime exclaimed," What if you get attacked again?"

"Luckily it dawn now so my powers are working." Meghan pointed out.

"Are you powers connected to the sun?" Yoruichi asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah." Meghan nodded before turning to Yoruichi," Who are you?"

"Yoruichi." The cat-woman grinned as she pulled out a pair of hair scissors and a towel," You need a hair cut."

"Ugh." Meghan groaned before giving in. Despite the fact that Mors was blind, Meghan was worried about how she would look towards him.

"Just hurry up. I need to get home." Meghan frowned as Yoruichi wrapped the towel around Meghan's shoulders.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Meg-chan?" Orihime asked.

"H-huh?" Meghan blushed as Yoruichi began to cut Meghan's hair.

"Do you?" Yoruichi grinned.

"Y-yeah." Meghan stuttered as her blush became brighter.

"What's he like?" Orihime squealed.

"He's really quiet and dark." Meghan replied," At least, that's how he is when we're around other people. Whenever we're alone, he's able to express his emotions with a simple touch or a tease, like how he'll tell me his feelings in a foreign language."

"Kawaii desu ne!" Orihime exclaimed, causing Meghan's blush to brighten.

"I just hope he'll forgive me." Meghan whispered.

"Why?" Yoruichi asked.

"Because of me he's blind and then I went off on my own without even telling him." Meghan stated as Yoruichi finished cutting her hair," Haha. I look like Mia Farrow in Rosemary's Baby."

"Is that a good movie?" Orihime asked.

"Never seen it. I've only seen posters for it." Meghan shrugged," My kaa-san liked it apparently. Hey do any of you know someone that owns a car we can borrow?"

"We?" Orihime repeated.

"Yeah. I figure the best way to prove that I am me is to bring you, glasses, and the tall guy along." Meghan explained.

"Can you drive?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yep." Meghan nodded as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small booklet," I have an International Driving Permit."

"Let's ask Ishida-san if his tou-san will let us borrow his car." Orihime stated as she stood up to go wake up Sado and Uryu.

"Or we could borrow the car with out permission." Meghan smirked mischievously.

(Tokyo)

"Can you believe the spirit inside of the gigai was Usa?" Destiny asked Emily as they walked into the bedroom where Usagi's spirit was being detained by the strike kido. (Check out Wikipedia for more information)

"Is it already time to change shifts?" Matsumoto yawned. The fukutaicho had been watching Usagi alone for three hours," Are you two sure that it's okay if you watch her? You are friends with her right?"

"Nah. We're more like acquaintances." Destiny shrugged.

"Despite that, I'll be joining you two." Toshiro stated coldly as he entered the room.

"Oh! Yay another person to join us in a game of cards!" Destiny grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Toshiro demanded as he sat on the ground.

"Aren't you going to help alleviate the boredom and play cards with us?" Emily asked.

"No." Toshiro glared.

"Whatever." Destiny replied as she and Emily sat at a small round table," I guess you're just terrible at cards."

Toshiro's eye twitched as he sat by the blue-eyed demon," One game. What are we playing?"

"BS." Destiny grinned as she winked at Emily who began to explain the rules.

"Sounds simple enough." Toshiro stated as he turned to stare at Usagi," How much longer do you think she will be unconscious?"

"With how hard Mors hit her I give her a few more hours." Emily predicted as she separated the deck between the three of them," Well, never mind her. Let's play!"

(Thirty minutes later)

"You really suck at lying, Emi." Destiny sweatdropped as Emily lost again.

"Why don't we play go fi.." Emily started then she suddenly froze and looked down at her ankle," Meg's back! The real one!"

"What?" Destiny exclaimed," Shiro-chan, you stay here! We'll going to make sure this is the real one."

Meghan frowned as she pressed the doorbell numerous times. _What is taking them so long? I have to pee!_

"Are you sure anyone is home, Meg-chan?" Orihime asked as Meghan began to pound on the door with her fist.

"They should be. If they're not here, I'm going to break in." Meghan growled," I have to use the bathroom now!"

"I don't think Haruka would like it if you broke down her door. Sorry, we would've opened the door earlier, but the Shinigami wanted to be with us incase you attacked us." Destiny grinned as she opened the door, shock flooded the girl's face as she stared at Meghan," What happened to all of your hair?"

"No time for that!" Meghan shouted as she pushed past Destiny and rushed to the bathroom.

Emily and Destiny looked at each other before doubling over in laughter," That's her alright. Is Mors up yet?"

"No." Matsumoto replied with a wide grin," Should we wake him up?"

"Naw. We'll leave that to Meghan." Destiny conspired as she chuckled evilly, finally, she noticed Uryu, Sado, and Orihime,"Who are you guys?"

"I'm Orihime Inoue." Orihime replied as Matsumoto hugged her.

"Ishida Uryu." Uryu nodded.

"Sado Yatsura."

"Come in. Come in." Emily beckoned," I'll go get Ichigo and have him explain everything to you."

"Thank you." Uryu stated simply before Emily winked at him, earning him a jealous glare from Yumichika.

"I'll go explain everything to Meg." Destiny said before heading in the direction of the bathroom.

"So how bad are things?" Meghan sighed as she came out of the bathroom.

"Usagi was the spirit in the gigai." Destiny explained as she dropped all facades," Mors nearly killed her before Byakuya restrained her with some kido."

"How long were you all fooled?" Meghan asked.

"Emily and I weren't fooled for long. She made the mistake of calling us Emi-chan and Tiny-chan a few times. You never use honorifics with our names." Destiny stated," Emi and I were actually hoping to get some information out of her while she still thought she was you, but since you're here I'm guessing that you'll be restoring her to normal."

"Wait. Usagi." Meghan repeated as she slumped against the wall," Kuso. I wonder what Aizen-teme did with their bodies."

"Huh?"

"If Usagi spirit has been separated from her body, it probably means that the same thing happened to the others." Meghan explained before looking around," Where's Mors?"

"You know the room you use whenever we stay here?" Destiny questioned.

"Yeah." Meghan nodded.

"Once everyone found out that Usagi was impersonating you, he went there and locked the door." Destiny explained.

"Should I go to him?" Meghan asked.

"What?" Destiny exclaimed," Go get your man, baka."

"What about you?" Meghan stated drolly," Why aren't you flirting with any of the Shinigami?"

"Oh I am." Destiny grinned.

"Who?" Meghan asked as she stood up.

"Toshiro." Destiny said in a sing-song voice.

"Good luck." Meghan whispered as she headed to her bedroom. As she neared it, she heard the door unlock and watched as it opened slightly. Meghan bit her lip nervously as she entered the room, only to see Mors resting on the king sized bed that Haruka had bought her. Her heart thumped wildly as Mors sat up so his weight was supported by his elbows.

"You're back." Mors whispered as Meghan kneeled beside him on the bed, "Is it really you this time?"

"Amo." Meghan responded in Latin and Mors pulled her into his arms.

"Amo." Mors repeated and kissed Meghan lightly.

"Awww!" Came the cheerful cry from Orihime, Emily, Matsumoto, Yumichika, and Destiny as they stood in the doorway.

"SHUT UP!" Meghan blushed as she grabbed one of the pillows and chunking it at the group.

"Are you going to release the hypnosis Usagi is under now?" Emily asked as she dodged the pillow with Yumichika's help.

"Might as well get it over with." Meghan shrugged," Lead me to her."

"Be careful." Mors whispered into Meghan's ear," I'll wait for you in here."

"O-okay." Meghan stuttered in embarrassment," I'll be back soon."

"Meghan-chan!" Hotaru shouted as Meghan walked out of the room. Meghan beamed as Hotaru wrapped her arms around her.

"Are you okay, Hota?" Meghan asked," None of these Shinigami males have been hitting on you have they?"

"Yes to the first one, demo…" Hotaru trailed off as a blush covered her face.

"Okay who's the guy that's going to be castrated?" Meghan teased.

"Renji-fukutaicho saw her in nothing but a towel yesterday." Yumichika explained.

"Okay. I'll hurt him later on." Meghan warned," Now where's Usagi?"

"This way." Hotaru stated as she led Meghan downstairs to one of the guest bedrooms that was rarely used. Toshiro frowned at them as they entered the room and Meghan approached Usagi.

"So you're the real Meghan-san?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes." Meghan replied as she placed a hand on Usagi's forehead," Now stay back. I don't know if there's going to be any backlash from this."

A golden glow encased Meghan and Usagi. Meghan began to gasp for breath as the glow faded and she pulled away from Usagi," That was hard. But she should be up in a few more hours and hopefully she can tell us what happened to the others. Now if you excuse me I have a judge of death to kiss until I am out of breath."

"What the heck?" Toshiro exclaimed as Meghan left the room and a blush covered his cheeks.

(End chapter 4)

Harpygirl91- Now there is no telling what Usagi will remember is there?

Bankotsu- What the heck? Meghan's my girl.

Mors- No she is not. In this story she is mine.

Meghan- (turns to Harpygirl91) This is you're fault.

Harpygirl91- Yeah. I know it is. Hey at least you have two really hot guys fighting over you!

Meghan- True.


End file.
